RandomClan
Chapter one: A huge litter of kits is born! Fryingpan burst into the nursery. "Featherfeather's having her second litter of kits!" he whispered at the top of his lungs. "Ohmygodohmygod!" Cocacola ran in with Frenchpaw. Six kits teleported in front of Featherfeather's stomach and began to nurse. "Yay she gave birth!" Fryingpan exclaimed. "Yeah.... I guess she did." Cocacola looked puzzled. Then Poprock jumped on top of her and exploded, but then he came back alive. Everyone stared at him. "What, I'm deputy, you can't expect me to die." Then he ran away from Cocacola and never looked in her direction again. "GO AWAY! ALL OF YOU!" Fryingpan yelled. Cocacola and Frenchpaw went away. "You too Serialkiller, Psychopath, and Deathkill." He growled. Three bushes suddenly disappeared. "What should we name them?" Featherfeather asked, her beautiful tabby pelt sparkling. "Sparkleskit," He pointed with his tail to a pretty tabby who looked like Featherfeather, "Neonkit," He pointed to a dull gray she-kit with a strange mutation: Tiny flecks of bright green, "and Leafkit." He pointed to a ginger-and-brown tabby she-kit. "Now you name the rest. "Kaykay." Featherfeather mewed. "Rainbowkit," she pointed to a really weird white she-kit with rainbow tabby on her back and wings, "Stripekit," She pointed to a pretty purple-and-dark gray she-kit, "And Rowancinderkit." She pointed to a red, white, and gray she-kit with black polkadots. "Weird we got so many sparkle cats." Fryingpan mewed. "They must have great destiny." Featherfeather mewed, passing out happily. Chapter to a trollfic chapper abou JayXStik THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO STARKIT'S PROPHECY. I WILL NEVER LOOK AT A WARRIORS BOOK IN THE SAME WAY AGAIN. JayPa was wakking 2wards the appentice den wen DayStra kalled a meatin: All kats old enuff 2 act randum plees gather Bneath the rok thing over hear" "Ok" FeatherFeather Claed as se carryed her kits 2wards da rok: even tho they where yung the whr verry randum. "I lick py" Sparklskit screemed her noss in da arr "2day we have 2 new warrs." He mowed, hiss gray-n-whit pelt sparking. "JayPaw, sTikpaw, kumm forwud." hemeowd Te cats gasped tree of de otter apps whir oldr tan tem. "rU nams frm nao on r: Jafethern n StickStik "IT WAS MENT 2 BE!" Jayfeathr gaped runing ovr to StickStick and tuching noses with her, hi prred. "I lube you, Jayfeather: she meowd her prettey broten peolt shinning and prred aswell they ran out intoo the frest, n hen they cam back StickSti was expactin Jatfether's kits. "yay they mewed happly and smilled. Ten PsycoPat, Cerealkillr and DetKill stakked them untl night tim and tey we all happi. Te next morning, Sticky moved 2 the nrsry. "Yay" JatFeatherr said and Stick Stick was hap.y 2 so they all leeved happly evrr aftr the end~ Chapter three: The great rice "RICE? WHERE?" Tiddlywinks gasped as shoop desperately searched the clearing for rice. (Tiddlywinks is so awesome shoop gets shers own pronouns) "Oh, sorry, I meant to write race." The newly named Rainbowpaw mewed, fiddling with her laptop. She had become a great author, in fact the author of this story. She spread out her wings and lay down in front of her laptop, continuing to write about a race that was not rice. "Aw darn it!" Tiddlywinks scowled and went into the corner to think about what shoop had done, since rice is completely against the warrior code, not to mention LIKING IT. Spoonfeather smiled and laughed at Tiddlywinks. She HATED Tiddlywinks. Why did SHOOP get shers own pronouns? Spoonfeather was the one who actually DID STUFF. Except that neither of them really did anything. Category:Spoof Category:Spottedpool's spoofs